Beautiful Soul
by Cabin3Demigod
Summary: When Remus breaks up with Tonks, can he keep himself away from her for more than a day? Vague, to add to the beauty, if you know what I mean.


"You jerk!"

Remus recoiled at Tonks' language. He flinched at her flailing arms. Remus broke at the feel of her crushed heart.

He'd just broken up with her for the second time in five months. Those damn reasons were poisoning his brain again. He tried to remind himself that those reasons didn't matter to himself or Tonks, but his mind wasn't clear just yet. He had to focus on Tonks-and the lamps she was throwing in her rage.

"I hate you Remus, I _hate _you!" Tonks shouted.

"No, you don't." He said hoarsely.

"Then you love me?" Tonks demanded, wiping tears off her pale cheeks. She picked up a pillow off of her satin sheets and sat on the bed. Remus sat slowly beside her. He had to keep his distance, because he knew how mesmerizing she found him, even though he couldn't find himself as attractive. At a full whiff of Remus, Tonks would throw Remus down and have her way with him. How badly he wanted_ that_. But he knew he couldn't have it.

"I do love you," Remus said gently. "You know that. You've known it for a while." He stroked her chin and she closed her eyes.

"Then why are you doing this to me?" Tonks said. It sounded like more of a pleading than a forceful remark. She was holding her eyes tight. _Good_, Remus thought, _at least she's not holding her breath_. Over the months, Tonks had learned what to do to scare Remus into doing what she wanted. Usually, these were commands outside the bedroom. Remus was more keen to listen in there than in anywhere else. So far, Tonks had mastered holding her breath, shutting her eyes until they wouldn't unlatch for days, and making an ugly face to make her face stay that way for a whole week.

Remus draped his hand over her shoulder and kissed her brown hair. "I love you, that's it."

_I don't want another pretty face_  
><em>I don't want just anyone to hold<em>  
><em>I don't want my love to go to waste<em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

Tonks pushed him away. "Go," she demanded. He tried to touch her, but she backed away. Remus sighed and, after catching one last glimpse of her tear-stained face, ran down the stairs, apparating home the first chance he got.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Remus lay on his small bed, thinking of Tonks, of what they could have if he wasn't so...unfitting for her. Remus loved her deeply. Which was why, if she found someone knew like he'd told her for the millionth time, his heart would always belong to her. He didn't want anyone else. He wanted Tonks and her precious, beautiful soul. But he couldn't have that. He was forbidden her love.<p>

Remus thought of white picket fences and large houses. He thought of four children and Tonks with his his younger self. His younger, more decent, darker haired self. The younger Remus was less shabby...and could afford most things. That was who Tonks deserved. She deserved a perfect man, and the older Remus wasn't him.

_I know that you are something special_  
><em>To you I'd be always faithful<em>  
><em>I want to be what you always needed<em>  
><em>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me<em>

Remus fell asleep, dreaming of the life he wanted. The only thing he wouldn't change currently was Tonks. He needed her; to be in the same room with her, to share things with her. But sadly, they could only do that as friends, and that was a problem in itself. Friends didn't kiss or whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears. Friends didn't share a bed and have dirty thoughts about each other. No. Remus decided that he and Tonks could definitley not be friends. Remus knew he couldn't control himself around her. He'd stay away from her, somehow, someway. Remus would die to protect her. But what protected her hurt them both deeply. In his heart, he needed her. In his heart, his love belonged to her.

_I don't want another pretty face_  
><em>I don't want just anyone to hold<em>  
><em>I don't want my love to go to waste<em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>  
><em>You're the one I wanna chase<em>  
><em>You're the one I wanna hold<em>  
><em>I wont let another minute go to waste<em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

_Ding!_

The doorbell woke Remus from his slumber. His head lolled as he threw on a shirt and shouted, "I'm coming!" His shirt was only half buttoned , so whoever was at the door would see his sweaty, muscular chest. Not that he was proud of his six pack or anything...

Remus swung the door open. "Who the-oh!" Standing at the door was Tonks, as impassive and beautiful as ever. She was dressed in pink footie pajamas. When Remus opened the door, she walked inside and sat on the couch, staring tediously at the brown wall. Remus ran a hand through his hair and crossed his arms gently. "Something wrong?" he asked. It was a stupid question, but he just wanted to be sure of her intentions. He wanted her to voice them out loud in hopes of her realizing how idiotic her demands were. But he probably wouldn't cut her off either way. He loved her, whether he was with her or not. And if you loved someone, you listened to them.

"You know why," Tonks drawled. Remus took this as que to sit beside her. He smiled sadly and stroked a piece of hair from her forehead. Tonks attempted to hide her face in her hands, but Remus held her in his large arms, restraining her in a way that she most likely favored.

_Yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_  
><em>But I'm just fine moving forward<em>  
><em>I'll ease your mind<em>  
><em>If you give me the chance<em>  
><em>I will never make you cry c`mon let's try<em>

"Tonks, we can't-." Remus started.

"Why the bloody hell not, Remus!" Tonks shouted. She began punching every inch of him she could reach. Remus seized her hands after he decided that she'd gotten her fill. "Stop it," he sighed.

"No, tell me you'll stay with me!" Tonks said, slapping him on the arm.

"You know I can't, Dora!"

"Don't me that you nobly mangled mutt," Tonks screamed. Now she'd done it. She'd crossed the line. Remus' animal instinct was kicking in. Naturally, he'd be able to control his senses so far away from the full moon...but he was dealing with Tonks. He would have acted this way, werewolf or not, most likely. Remus hastily pushed her against himself and put his lips roughly to hers.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_  
><em>Maybe do you think you could want me too?<em>  
><em>I don't wanna waste your time<em>  
><em>Do you see things the way I do?<em>  
><em>I just wanna know that you feel it too<em>  
><em>There is nothing left to hide<em>

Remus pulled away after a few moments to catch his breath. He stared deep into her eyes. They were changing color-radiant pink to match her pajamas and new, spiky hair. She was biting her lip._ Such a turn on._Remus grinned, nuzzling her nose. He rubbed his hands together."Tonks, I don't know why I'm doing this," he said, "but I'll continue dating you. Hopefully you'll begin to hate me for making you an outcast...and save yourself before its too late."

Tonks put her forehead softly to his. "You know I won't," she breathed. They resumed kissing.

_I don't want another pretty face_  
><em>I don't want just anyone to hold<em>  
><em>I don't want my love to go to waste<em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>  
><em>You're the one I wanna chase<em>  
><em>You're the one I wanna hold<em>  
><em>I won't let another minute go to waste<em>

Somewhere deep inside, Remus knew he couldn't control himself. He loved her. Why hide it? If she was still willing to risk her life for their relationship after a year and Remus was too, then how could it not work? They belonged to each other now, and Remus had to admit, it wasn't such a bad predicament...with her and her beautiful soul.

_I want you and your soul_  
><em>I don't want another pretty face<em>  
><em>I don't want just anyone to hold<em>  
><em>I don't want my love to go to waste<em>  
><em>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>  
><em>Ooooooo<em>  
><em>Beautiful Soul, yeah<em>  
><em>Oooooo, yeah<em>  
><em>Your beautiful soul<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

**The ending was-eh!**


End file.
